


Backfire

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Handplates, Sass, aaaaaaaaaaaand, handplates AU, id warn for sad but this is a handplates short story, mention of medical experimentation, sans is made of sass, so...., well just read it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans mouths off to Gaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204656) by Zarla-s. 



"and what great, important scientific inquires are we trying to understand today?" Sans asked flatly, as he stepped into the laser room. He was too tired to feel much but a latent well of dread, and he glowered at the scientist. Gaster huffed under his breath. Score 1. Sort of. "the upper limits of a skeleton’s pain tolerance? cuz i think we hit that a few times already.”

“Did we now.” Gaster grabbed the fat brown book for Sans and set it on the chair in passing. Sans glowered, then gave an exaggerated shrug.

“yeah, i dunno if you noticed from your cozy little perch up there, doc, but sometimes we flat out black out, y’know?” His hands were shaking, and he grabbed handfuls of fabric from his green gown so the bones didn’t clack together. “tho y’probably should’ve noticed, since you’re trying to be all scientific and such. isn’t science all about getting all those important little details, like how much pain we’re in?” he finished, trying to lean casually against the doorway.

“Observation is a part of it, as is isolating specific, repeatable phenomenon.” Blue magic caught on his soul, and Sans stumbled forward with it. “Get on.” The small skeleton obeyed, slowly.

“right, repeatable. my favorite part,” he muttered. “so, you tryn’ to repeat your big ‘break’ through with me?” He gestured to his blind right eye as he settled into his seat.

“There would be no point in that.” Gaster strapped Sans’ arms and head into place.

“oh yeah, whoops.” Sans winked. “that was an accident, wasn’t it. a mistake. good job on that, by the way.”

“All right, that’s enough.” Gaster was getting tired of him already. But Sans was just warming up.

“no really. you should get an award or somethin’ for that one. do they do awards outside?” he asked. “i mean, we certainly don’t have them down here.”

“That’s enough on the matter, Subject 1,” Gaster said. He wasn’t looking up from the controls, but Sans could tell by his tone he meant it.

“do they have an award for accidentally blinding a child?”

“Subject 1.”

“hey, don’t blame me, doc; i’m the one about to get my eye lasered again.” He shrugged within the bounds of the restraints, more with his hands than his shoulders. “maybe we can make a deal, i’ll drop it if you don’t shoot lasers into my eyes.” He turned to stare Gaster down, grinning. It was a fair trade, one he knew the scientist wouldn’t take. His grin twisted. Gaster just stared.

“All right.” Gaster hit a few switches, powering down the whir of the control panel.

“wha—?” Sans blinked. He stared mutely as Gaster stepped out and undid the straps holding him in place. Automatically, he wrapped one hand around his wrist, rubbing it, staring.

“Come along.” The scientist gestured for him to hop down, and Sans did. What…did he just…what? Was he taking him to a different test instead? Something worse? Heh, great. Figured. But Gaster silently led the way back to the cell, to his brother… Sans frowned, watching as he lowered the door beams and stepped aside.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus caught him in a hug as soon as he entered, looking him over and… “YOU CAME BACK REALLY QUICK TODAY.”

“yeah…” Sans looked back over at Gaster, who still stood in the doorway. What was he…? Was he…? “Subject 2, you’ll be coming with me today.”

What? “no!” Sans balked, then grabbed onto his brother, even as Pap started slowly for the door. “you can’t do that!” But why the hell not? Why couldn’t he do whatever he wanted, even, even—

“Subject 2.” Gaster stood, waiting. Papyrus looked between him and his brother, as Sans tried to tug him back into the room, behind him. Blue magic flared, and Sans was suspended out of reach.

“BROTHER!?”

“no!” Sans shouted, grabbing for his brother. Papyrus reached back for him, but Gaster cleared his throat, and Papyrus flinched. Then, lowering his head, he slunk out of the doorway. Sans’ feet hit the ground as the beams reappeared.

“no, you can’t do this! stop!” He ran at the door, stopping inches away as it flared up. “stop it! i’m on the schedule for today, aren’t i?” He banged a hand on the wall next to him, trying to get him to look back, respond, anything. “he didn’t do anything!” They were out of sight, but still Sans banged on the wall, shouting. “he didn’t do anything!” He didn’t deserve this, Sans thought as he slumped to the floor. His brother didn’t deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> I..... 
> 
> I am very sorry
> 
> I just realized that this is a thing that could happen and it seemed in character and... 
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> I have nothing other to say except I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry to Papyrus, I'm sorry to Sans, I'm sorry to anyone who read this, I'm sorry to Zarla, I'm sorry


End file.
